Silver&Black
by GemPhoenix77
Summary: Genna and Sirius have never been friends. But will Genna's secret change all of that? This story starts in 7th year and with the two most gorgeous kids in school, there is sure to be drama, fights, love, hate, loss, and angst. M for future chapters.
1. The Beginning

**&*To help out during the parts where it doesn't say who is talking, bold is Lily, **_italics is Genna, _and normal is Kaylie.** Enjoy and review! =)**

* * *

The hot, sticky breeze of summer was washing over the train station as kids of all ages piled into a bright scarlet engine. A girl with raven, black hair and startling blue eyes with a grey mist over them stuck out amongst the lot. She inhaled a deep breath before entering the train.

Genna King was starting her seventh and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was glowing with excitement. She traveled along the rows till she found her usual compartment.

"LILY!!!" the girl with jet black hair screamed as she jumped onto the redhead, almost knocking her down.

"Genna! I missed you! Now please let go so I can breathe!" The red head yelled back. Genna took a step back and giggled. Lily looked the same as Genna remembered her, ringlets of fiery red hair flowing down her back, bright emerald eyes, and two inches shorter than her 6'7 height still. They smiled at each other and hugged once more until she noticed another girl standing next to her.

"Geez Gen, what am I chopped liver?" the blonde girl said putting a hand on her hip. Her bleach blonde hair went half way down her back in slight waves and her brown eyes reminded one of chocolate except for the few green flecks meshed in. She was only an inch shorter than her and had a gentle look to her heart shaped face.

"KAYLIE! Of course you are not, but you know how Lily Dear gets if we ignore her needs first," Genna said while going to hug her other best friend. Kaylie laughed while Lily pouted.

"Why am I always the one who gets picked on by you two?" the fiery haired girl asked, still pouting.

"Because you are the easiest target my dear," Genna and Kaylie chirped together. The three of them laughed and sat down and chatted about their summers. It was an odd group at that because all of them had such different personalities; one would think they would clash.

Genna was the party animal and resident boy magnet of the group. She just had to smile at a boy and they would give her just about anything and she never let anyone forget it. Lily was the bookworm, but that doesn't stop her from having a little fun. Of course with Genna around she didn't really have a choice. She also had the worst temper in the school if you got on her bad side, but if on her good side she really was a sweetheart. Now Kaylie was the shy, bookworm that kept peace. The blonde was always the one getting the other two out of sticky situations and all of that. They did, however have one thing in common; they were all the most drop dead gorgeous girls in school.

"Lily, you never told us. Did you get Head Girl?" Kaylie asked while closing the book she had just been reading.

"Yeah Lily did you get it?!" Genna said while jumping up and down slightly.

"Actually yes I did," Lily beamed at the two as they squealed and hugged and congratulated her.

"Wait, isn't your.." Genna started, until Kaylie jumped in.

"Yeah he is"

"_Well this will be_"

"Very interesting," Kaylie finished, both girls holding back fits of giggles.

"Alright you two, what is going on?" Lily asked just as the compartment door slid open and three boys walked in.

They were all good looking, one with long black hair that fell gracefully into his face with grey eyes to match and a height of 6'3. The boy next to him had sandy colored hair with a few grey streaks in it and deep brown eyes and standing 6'6. And the final one to walk in had unruly black hair with hazel eyes full of mischief and a muscular body of 6'4.

"Hello ladies," the shortest one said.

"Hey Sirius," Kaylie said with a smile.

"Black," Lily and Genna muttered. He smirked at them and plopped down right next to Gen, receiving a growl from her.

"That's a sexy little growl you got their King, want to go use it while doing something worthwhile?" he whispered into her ear earning him a slap across the face.

"Just because you are the resident sex god and have an amazing sex appeal does not mean I would ever touch a disgusting prick like you!" Genna screamed at him.

"Technically, you did just touch me," he winked at her. Gen screamed in frustration and moved to sit next to Kaylie who was chatting with the sandy haired boy about school.

"Hello Remus, how are you?" she asked him smiling.

"I'm good Gen and you?" he replied. Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend and pulled out a book to start reading when she felt someone sit abnormally close to her.

"Hey, Evans. How was your summer?" the deep husky voice of James Potter asked her. She sighed and looked at him.

"Fine Potter, now go away," she snapped at him and went back to her book.

"You know, we really should be getting along since you and I are to be head boy and girl this year," he said to her with a cocky grin. She gasped and starred at him with unbelieving eyes. Everyone in the compartment was holding back laughter as she regained her posture and glared at him.

"Even if you are head boy, it does not mean I have to be civil with you," she retorted. He was about to open his mouth to reply before she silenced him with her hand.

"Nor does the fact Kaylie is your twin sister and the fact she happens to be dating Remus either," she said icily and moved to lean against the window. He sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand. He saw Remus with his arm around Kaylie, all snuggled up together and still totally gaga for each other even after being together for two years now. Jealousy rose up him and through his body, until he looked away right before they started to kiss slightly.

"OY! Keep you face away from my baby sister!" James yelled at Remus. He blushed and moved his face away from Kaylie. She glared at him with what seemed like daggers for eyes.

"Just because you are a minute older, doesn't mean you can tell me what me and my boyfriend can and can't do!" Kaylie yelled back at her brother. It was his turn to blush as he started a conversation with Sirius.

"Genna, where is Tessa?" Lily asked looking around the compartment.

"Open the window," She replied smiling. Lily did as she said and opened the window. Not even a minute later, a snow white owl flew into the compartment. It hovered for a moment until it turned into a giant German Sheppard and trotted over to Genna to put its head in her lap.

"Here you are Tessa love," Genna cooed while petting the dogs head. Tessa barked happily and wagged its tail.

"Tess! I've missed you all summer. You didn't even come to say hi to your best friend!" Sirius Black squealed as he saw the dog. She barked again and pounced on him, licking him ever where.

"Haha, alright I see you missed me too, now get off that tickles," He said while laughing. Tessa jumped off and he scratched behind her ear as he starred into the dog's eyes. Genna made a disgusted gag noise and patted her leg twice. Tess looked at her and jumped onto the seat next to Genna and curled up into a ball with her head in her lap. Genna smiled and stroked the dog.

"I still don't get why she likes Sirius so much if you hate him," Kaylie said laughing a bit still from the dog attacking Sirius.

"I'm good with dogs," Sirius said smirking. Remus and James held back their laughter earning questionable looks from the girls.

"What's so funny?" Lily demanded.

"Inside joke Lilybean," Sirius said to her. She shrugged and went back to her book. Sirius moved to sit on the other side of Tess and he stroked her fur lovingly, ignoring the grunt from Gen.

"You ever think Sirius will just give up on Gen?" Kaylie whispered to Remus. He stroked her hair with one hand and looked at her.

"I don't know love, he seems to have taken such a fancy to that girl. It's not normal for him," He replied back. Kaylie sighed and put her head into the crook of his neck.

"I know it isn't, oh well love always runs its course doesn't it?" Kaylie said. He kissed the top of her head and laid his head on hers.

"Yes it does," he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Guys the trains about to arrive," James gruffly said. Everyone started getting their stuff together and getting their robes on, ignoring the yells and screeches from accidently stepping on each other.

"Tessa, owl," Genna said as she held her arm out. She obliged and turned back into the snowy white owl and perched onto her arm. She stroked her feathers softly.

"Meet us in the common room," she told her and put her arm out of the window and watched the bird fly into the night sky.

* * *

"I still can't believe you complimented him like that Gen, that's so disgusting!" Lily exclaimed while they were walking to the Gryffindor Common room. Genna blushed slightly.

"I did not compliment him Lily! I would never ever say something nice to his slimy gitness!" she yelled back at Lily.

"Gen dear, you called him the school sex god and told him he had amazing sex appeal. If that isn't a compliment I don't know what is," Kaylie said, rolling her eyes. Genna blushed furiously.

"Oh just shut up you two... It just slipped, you know I would never sink so low to ever care about that toe rag," she snapped at her friends.

"Oh, okay Genna, that's why you were staring at him during the feast wasn't it?" Lily teased.

"I was not! I am going to murder you Evans! You know the day I am interested in Black is the day you are interested in James," Genna said crossing her arms in a huff. Lily laughed and shook her head slightly.

"Well since Lily was staring at James like you were at Sirius, it looks like you both are falling for the 'Enemy'," Kaylie teased them both, smirking slightly.

"WE ARE NOT!!" Lily and Genna screamed. Kaylie just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh that is it," Lily said glaring at Kaylie.

"You best run Potter," Genna said sharing Lily's glare. Kaylie squealed and ran up the stairs with Genna and Lily trailing behind her, all of them yelling their heads off and slightly laughing too. Once through the portrait hole, Kaylie ran to the couch and hid behind Remus.

"Hide me from my deranged best friends!" Kaylie squealed. James and Sirius looked at each other from their chairs with twin looks of confusion as the other two girls came hurdling into the common room.

"Kaylie get out from behind Remus so we can hurt you!" they both yelled as they saw her blonde hair flow from behind her boyfriend.

"What did you do to get those two so riled up Hun?" Remus asked while looking at the tiny girl hiding behind him. She smirked hugely.

"Teased them by saying they were falling for James and Sirius," Kaylie said proudly.

"What about the two hottest men in school?" Sirius asked looking up from his and James' game of exploding snap.

"Lily and Genna are secretly falling for you," Remus told them. The two boys beamed brightly and began to say something until they were interrupted by two girls screams of frustration.

"WE DO NOT LIKE THEM! They are the most insufferable, arrogant toe rags we have ever had the unpleasure to meet!" Lily screamed at them.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Lily love," Genna said, putting her arm around her. Kaylie snickered and walked over to her best friends cautiously.

"Ouch," Sirius said while James swore under his breath. The girls ignored them and turned back to Kaylie who was in front of them now.

"Soo am I," Kaylie started until Genna and Lily cut in.

"_Forgiven for_"

"**Being the worst best friend and**"

"Saying you two like someone you guys obviously don't?"

"Yes, you are," Lily and Genna finished together while smiling.

"Yay!!" Kaylie yelled before smiling and hugging her best friends. They all started laughing their arses off, earning weird looks from the boys.

"Well loves, I am extremely tired, off to bed then?" Genna said while looking at her friends.

"Yes, bed sounds lovely Genna dear. Don't you agree Lily Hun?" Kaylie answered.

"Yes my loves off to bed," she said while she locked arms with Kaylie and Genna. The girls giggled and skipped up to the girls' dorm, humming some random tune. The boys looked at the girls in utter shock and awe. Remus shook his head slightly and chuckled to himself.

"Those girls, they do these things every year and yet it still never ceases to shock us," Remus said still chuckling as he went to sit by his best friends.

"So Prongsie Boy, you still going to go through with operation GLTBYGASHS?" Sirius asked as he leaned back in his chair. James sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know Pads, after that little explosion… I'm still not sure she will ever come around," James said looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell is GLTBYGASHS?" Remus asked, confusion written all over his face. James chuckled a bit as Sirius' face lit up.

"Why Moony my dear, GLTBYGASHS is get lily to be your girlfriend and shag her senseless!" Sirius exclaimed while jumping up and down like a girl. Remus shook his head and inhaled deeply.

"This better not be another of Sirius' idiotic schemes again," Remus exasperated.

"Actually I came up with this myself, he just came up with the idiotic name," James replied and then started filling Remus in on everything he missed and his whole operation. Remus smiled at James and patted him on the shoulder.

"You know Prongs, this might actually work. I'm proud of you," Moony said earning a huge grin from James.

"Thanks, now come on lets head up to bed, I'm bloody tired," James whined.

"Brilliant idea Jamsie!!" Sirius yelled and dragged his two best friends up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Padfoot, will you stop bloody dragging me?" James yelled while hitting his friend.

"Oy! You hit me!" Remus yelled. Sirius started laughing at his friends enraged faces. James and Remus glared at Sirius and then grabbed pillows off their beds and started attacking him.

* * *

**&*So this is my first fanfic. This first chapter was to set the relationships between the characters and help get a first look at the characters. I am not J.K Rowling and do not take credit for her characters she has already made. Please Review.**


	2. Flashbacks

**&*Read and Review**

* * *

**Genna's POV**

Lily and Kaylie were already asleep, I was sure of that. I sat up in bed and heard a rasping on the window. Curious, I got up and looked out. There I saw Tessa, fluttering around and hooting madly. I laughed.

"Alright, alright calm down," I said while opening the window. She flew in and transformed into the German Sheppard, landing right on my bed. I walked over and curled up in the covers as she lay down next to me with her head on my chest. I stroked the silver patch of fur on the top of her head. I smiled remembering the day I got her.

_It was ridiculously hot out as I walked through the park. My mom was trailing behind me, tying her long black hair into a messy bun, so it would stay off her neck. I smiled widely at her and turned around to face her._

"_Uppies, Uppies!" I whined at her. She laughed and picked me up, groaning slightly at my weight._

"_Genna dear, you are getting much too big for this," she said to me while she playfully tapped my nose. I giggled and looked at her with my big blue eyes._

"_But I love uppies mommy, because then I get to be held by you," I replied, grinning. She laughed again and hugged me close._

"_Oh you are so adorable you know that?" She asked me. I nodded and she Eskimo kissed me, making me giggle more._

"_Come on, let's get you home before your father throws a fit," she said. I nodded again as she carried me to the house. Once inside she set me down and walked into the kitchen._

"_John? Jonathon, love we are home," my mother called through the house._

"_I'm in the dining room darling," my father called to her. She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked at me and grinned._

"_There's my birthday girl! Come here you," he said to me. I ran at him and he picked me up and swung me around as I laughed like mad._

"_How does it feel to be 5 years old little one?" he asked me, tapping my nose like my mother did. _

"_No different daddy, but I want my presents!" I chirped, grinning at him with my toothy smile. He chuckled and brought me to a pile of boxes on the table. Grinning, I started opening them. I had gotten everything I had asked for and more. My father had his arm around my mother's waist and they were smiling down on me. After presents, cake, and playing with my new toys I was exuashted and yawned widely. _

"_Come on Genna time for bed I think," my mother called to me as she came over and picked me up. I hugged her tightly as she carried me into my room with the silver and violet walls. She placed me in bed and tucked me in tightly._

"_I have one more present for you darling. From me to you," she said to me. I looked at her questionable as she patted her leg twice. Just then a white owl came in through my window and landed on my bed. I looked at it for a moment with curiosity. Then it transformed into a big brown and black dog, I gasped._

"_Genna, this is Tessa. She is a shape shifter, and is one of a kind. She can turn into any animal, magical or not that your little heart desires," she said to me. I looked at the dog and it came over and licked my face a few times. I giggled madly and patted its fur._

"_Froggie," I said to the dog. It turned into a black frog._

"_Dwagon," I said and it turned into a big black dragon. It grunted lightly. I clapped and laughed, as I kept naming out different animals and creatures._

"_Doggie," I finally said and she turned back into the big black and brown dog. I petted her head as she lay down next to me, putting her head on my stomach. _

"_Mommy I love Tessa. Thank you," I said giving her a hug. She smiled and kissed the top of my head._

"_You're welcome love. She will always protect you against anything and will always be yours," she told me. I looked at her confused, why would I need to be protected? I had a mother and father to protect me. I sighed and smiled. Yawning one more time, I curled up into Tessa and fell asleep._

I sighed deeply, things were so much easier back then. I didn't even find out what I was going to need her for until 6 years from then, when I was placed into Gryffindor. I shook my head of the thoughts and looked into Tessa's grey, warm eyes.

"I love you Tess, your still the best present I ever got," I said to her scratching behind her ear. She thumped her tail on the bed and licked my hand lovingly. I smiled and kissed the silver patch on her head. I laughed.

"You know it was just like mom to leave out how special you really are isn't it?" I teased her and she barked quietly at me. I laughed and then yawned.

"Well, I guess I should be getting some shut eye huh?" I said to her. She nodded and I curled up against her and fell asleep instantly like I had for 6 years.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

"Sirius," I heard someone call.

"Padfoot," the voice called louder.

"Oy! Pads, get your lazy arse up and out of bed!" the voice yelled at me. I groaned and punched the thing calling above me.

"Bloody hell!" it yelled. I opened one eye to see my best friend James holding his nose and my other friend Remus running to get his wand.

"What's wrong with you nose Prongs?" I asked him, while getting out of bed groggily.

"You punched me you bloody idiot," he snapped at me.

"Come here James and uncover your nose," Remus told him. He walked over and uncovered a bloody and most likely broken nose.

"Sorry mate," I told him sheepishly. He grunted.

"Epsky," Remus said pointing his wand at James' nose. It repaired immediately.

"Your bloody fault for trying to wake me," I grunted.

"Well if I didn't you were going to miss breakfast and we all know how you get if you don't eat Pads," he told me.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked down at his watch.

"Almost ten," he replied.

"Bloody Hell!" I yelled as I rushed to the bathroom to get dressed. I quickly threw on my school uniform and ran out of the bathroom.

"Come on! We are going to miss breakfast!" I yelled as I ran out of the dorm and into the common room. I knew they rolled their eyes at me before following me. I rushed to the portrait hole, until I ran smack into a small figure.

"Oomph, hey watch where you're going Black!" I heard it screech. I knew that terrifyingly sexy voice anywhere, I thought as I looked at who I ran into. Genna King was on the floor holding herself up by her hands. She shook her long red streaked black hair out of her face and piercing me with her eyes.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going King," I shot back at her, standing up. I offered her my hand but she just glared at it.

"I can help myself up without your help," she spat at me. She looked at the staircase just as a fiery redhead came down them.

"Ello LilyBean!" I said to her. She smiled and came over to hug me.

"Hey Siri," she said, still smiling.

"Lily! Help me up!" Genna commanded from behind her. Lily turned around to see her best friend on the floor. She laughed and extended her hand to pull her up.

"Oh so u except her help but not mine?" I shot at her.

"Well of course, she is my BEST friend. While as you are just some oaf I have the displeasure of knowing," she said icily to me. I frowned slightly.

"Come on Kaylie lets go down to eat," Genna said, pulling her friend away from her conversation with James and Remus. I shook my head slightly and starred after her till the portrait hole closed. I sighed.

"Aww Siri, cheer up," Lily said to me, while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Why does she hate me so much?" I asked her, boring my eyes into hers. She sighed and pulled me to walk through the portrait with her. I followed.

"I honestly don't think she hates you. I think she just sees something in you that reminds her of something she hates," Lily told him as they walked towards the great hall.

"I really like her Lils," I told her sadly. She rubbed my arm and hugged me again.

"I know you do, and she will come around on her own time," she said, letting go of me. We smiled at each other and then I smirked at her.

"You're the best you know that Evans?" I told her. She laughed and shook her head. As we entered the hall we saw our friends all sitting with each other near the front of the table. I sighed sadly when I saw Genna flirting crazily with a 6th year next to her.

"Hey Evans! Want to sit next to me?" James yelled to Lily. I held back a laugh as her face twisted with disgust.

"No thanks Potter, I don't think there would be enough room with that large head of yours," she spat at him and went to sit in between Kaylie and Genna. James face dropped as I went to sit next to him.

"Bad luck Prongs," I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Shove off," he said as he started eating. I chuckled at his sour mood as I started piling a mountain of food onto my plate and shoving it into my mouth.

"Ugh, you are such a disgusting pig," Genna said to me while she watched me shovel food into my mouth.

"Wats wot a bery mice ping pookay," I told her with my mouth full of food. She gave me a disgusted look.

"What did you just say?" she snapped at me. Everyone laughed at her and she glared them down.

"He said, 'that's not a very nice thing to say'," Remus told her, chuckling. She rolled her eyes and gathered her things.

"Come on Lily, Kaylie. We have to get to potions," she said trying to drag them from their seats.

"Gen love, I told you I was going with Remus," she said giving her an apologetic look.

"Fine, Lily lets go," she said, dragging her from the hall. I laughed and went back to eating. That girl is crazy, I thought.

"She is right Pads, we should probably get going," James said as he gathered his things too. I sighed.

"Who do we have it with this year?" I asked, although I knew the answer in the back of my head already.

"Same as every year, with the Slytherins," Kaylie said sadly. Remus tightened his arm around her.

"Just bloody great," I mumbled while I gathered my bag and stood up.

"You two coming?" I asked the lovebirds.

"We will catch up," Remus replied. I snorted and laughed.

"Alright, have fun in the broom closet an use protection," I winked at them, making Kaylie blush and James' ears go red.

"Let's go," James said gruffly. We walked through the corridors and to the dungeons, talking about quidditch and of course their Lily and Genna issues. James and I have been friends for some time now. I chuckled a bit.

"What you laughing about Pads?" James asked me curiously. I laughed more.

"Just remembering the day we met," I told him cheerily. He started laughing with me.

_I ran through the halls of the engine as I heard a voice yelling after me. I smirked and ran faster. Eventually I slid into a compartment and closed the door. I peeked out of out of the little window in the door and saw a man with neon green slime covering him head to toe. _

"_Umm who are you?" a boy with jet black hair asked from behind me. He looked at me with hazel eyes behind wire rim glasses. _

"_Oh sorry I didn't think anyone else was here," I said sheepishly. _

"_What were you running from?" he asked me curiously. _

"_I dumped a bucket of slime onto the Slytherin prefect," I said proudly. The boy started laughing his arse off and grinned at me._

"_No way! That's why I'm hiding," he told me. I looked at him with a questioning look. He smirked widely._

"_I dumped slime on him earlier this trip," he told me. We both started cracking up and rolling around the compartment. _

"_I'm Sirius Black. I'm a first year," I said to him._

"_James Potter. I'm a first year too," he said while extending his hand. I took it and we grinned at each other. _

"_Well Mr. Potter I think this is the start of a booming friendship don't you?" I asked him._

"_Why Mr. Black I agree," he replied and then both of us started cracking up again._

I shook my head, still chuckling.

"We were always so crazy weren't we Prongsie?" he chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes we were Pads my boy, yes we were."

When we finally arrived at potions, we sat in the back at our normal seat next to Remus and the girls sat in front of us. I just starred at the back of Genna's head until Slughorn started talking.

"Since last year we had issues with letting you pick your own partners, so this time I will pick," Professor Slughorn said. The whole class groaned.

"Now, now class none of that let's see now. Mr. Lupin and Ms. Potter, Mr. Snape and Ms. Black," Slughorn went on. He went through the entire class till finally he got to me.

"Ms. Evans with Mr. Potter," I heard Lily groan in front of me while James smirked, "and Mr. Black with Ms. King. Okay class partner up and get to it," he hurried us to pair off. I saw Genna grudgingly come over and sit by me.

"Let's get this over with Black," she said coldly.

"What potion are we suppose to be making?" I asked.

"Girding dumb arse," she spat at me. I sighed and went to fetch the ingredients. She didn't say a word to me unless she was asking for ingredients. This was the worst class ever.

"Potions done," she said as she got up to go talk with Lily. I groaned and hit my head on the table.

"You know you lose brain cells doing that," Remus said coming up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on lets go," he said. I nodded and followed him and James out of the classroom.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the blood traitors. How's the family Potter? Still all mudblood lovers?" a Slytherin called.

"Shove off Avery and don't you dare use that word again or its detention," James snapped at him. The boy sneered as a girl with heavy eyes came up behind him.

"Oh Sirius my dear cousin, don't run off just yet. Don't you want to come hang with your family, oh wait I forgot you betrayed your own family for the blood traitors and mudbloods," Bellatrix sneered at me. I clenched my fist and my knuckles turned white. Remus pulled me back.

"Come on Sirius leave it be," Remus say.

"Yeah that's right, leave cousin. Just like you left your dear brother in our hands," she smirked.

"You leave him alone you bitch!" I screamed at her as Remus and James held me back. How dare she bring Reg into this. It was bad enough when I saw his face when I left.

"_Sirius, don't go please don't go," a boy three years younger than me said._

"_Im sorry Reg, I have to. Mother doesn't want me here and I don't want to be here so just let it be," I told my little brother. He looked up at me with sad grey eyes._

"_You can't leave me here, you know what they have planned for me since I got sorted into Slytherin. Don't leave me," he cried as he grabbed me and hugged me. I felt the tears stain my chest through my shirt. I hugged him back and held back my own tears to be strong for him._

"_Mother hates me since I am a blood traitor and I can't change that. Just promise me you won't join him. Promise you won't go bad Reg," I begged him._

"_I promise Sirius," he assured me. I looked into his eyes, searching to make sure he wasn't lying. I sighed and hugged him tighter. _

"_Im a miss you kid," I said as I let go and ruffled his long black hair._

"_Im a miss you too," he said softly. I gave him a weak smile as I walked out of the door and apparated to James' house._

I wanted to hurt her, bad. How could she try and make him break his promise. He is my little brother and this is what I get for leaving him. I choked back tears as I struggled to go and hex her into oblivion.

"Black, you better not hit her, she may be vile but she is a girl," Genna said to me as she walked out of the classroom. I stared at her, why did she care what I did?

"That's right cousin, you can't hit me. Listen to the other family traitor. Oh by the way, have you seen Gemma lately? She is getting so big, bet she is going to grow up to be just like me don't you?" Bellatrix sneered at her. Genna stiffened and screamed in frustration, a small cat jumped out of her bag and turned into a giant tiger and growled menencly at her.

"No Tessa, back off I've got this," she told the tiger, "Black take her."

"Come here Tess," I called to her. She grudgingly walked to me and sat down at my side still growling.

"Lily?" Genna said. Lily nodded and walked up next to her. Both girls walked over the Bellatrix and punched her square in the face, making her stumble backward into Avery's arms, almost unconscious.

"Don't you dare go near her you disgusting women," Genna said glaring at her.

"Get out of here all of you!" Lily yelled at the Slytherins. They mumbled as they carried Bellatrix off. I stared at Lily and Genna as they fumed, tears falling down their red faces. I swear there was fire above their heads and steam coming from their ears.

"What the bloody hell are you starring at?!" they screamed at us and then they stomped off. I looked at James returning the confused, upset expression he gave me.

"Who is Gemma?" I asked James.

"I don't know, but whoever it was Lily and Genna seem very protective of her," James replied. I looked down to see Tess still growling and in tiger form still, her blue grey eyes blazing with anger. I patted her fur slightly, she untensed a bit.

"Go back to Genna, she needs you," I told her. She nodded, transformed into a black cat and ran up the stairs.

"They are hiding something from us mate, and I'm going to figure out what," I said giving him a determined look. James nodded and we walked up the stairs to find Remus to see if he knew anything. We were out of luck though, he asked Kaylie about it and apparently went off on him telling him it wasn't his business and then ran away to find the other girls. I shook my head trying to get rid of thoughts of Genna, her secret, and Reg, but I just couldn't. What could those girls be hiding and why did Bellatrix call her a family traitor too? Also, what was Regulus up to and is he okay?

* * *

**&*Who could Gemma be? Any ideas? And what do you think of Sirius and Regulus' relationship? Love to hear what people think so review please. I won't be able to update for a couple weeks because I will be in Japan! But I will update with at least two chapters when I get back.**


End file.
